User talk:Aeriesol
sakto (or not really?) just opened wiki and saw your edit from eight minutes ago. idk if ur here but wanna chat? i miss you and i doubt anyone else will come on anyway. PAINTEDRED 06:34, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :not so sakto after all! PAINTEDRED 06:44, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ������ Don't worry about it all! Your mental health always comes first and foremost. I'm sorry to hear that it hit you so hard. If you need to talk anytime, let me know. I'd love to even just chat if you need a distraction. <3 anyway, don't worry about it~ Expiration dates are suggestions "For instance, milk that has been continuously refrigerated will usually remain drinkable for about one week after the "sell by" date on the package." — random gross fun fact from stilltasty.com Thanks first and foremost for the heads up. Don't worry about it though. It's better this way. At least the rp never died it's still waiting to breathe life. I hope you're only gone temporarily. You're the first person who said something positive to me. The first to help ease through the nerves and anxiety of starting out here. You made me feel like sharing my writing and basically forcing/begging/expecting other people to read it (by putting it here) wasn't the biggest regret I'll ever have. Thank you! Please come back soon. Karmagician (talk) 15:29, November 16, 2017 (UTC) re: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious that's about as far as i can complicate my english. go me. anyways. i... kind of knew this was coming. i expected it, i just didn't know for when. i'm going to miss you so, so much. you honestly haven't got a clue. but honestly? i'm glad you're doing this. now, don't think it's because i don't like you. on the contrary: i fuckin' adore you. i'm just glad you're finally putting yourself first and doing what's best for you. and i promise to not drag you back into a place that makes you suicidal to begin with. you don't need that shit in your life. to be honest, i don't know what else to say, aside from: *holy shit i'm going to miss you. *i love you so, so, so much. *i'm so happy for you and your mental/emotional health. *i hope i get to see you again!! remember i can't have kik or anything of the like, but you can always message me at trouvaille!! :) *please put yourself first, above everyone and everything else. you won't have me to scream at you for not taking care anymore, so i need you to do it for me. please. *don't die on me. take care, sunshine <3 p.s. no i'm not the lifeblood and no nap is not the plasma wtf Invitation Not sure if you're still on here or not but thought I'd extend this anyway~! re: things Okay, so... I think we're going to have to take this to a thread, probably at your place because mine is being stalked by stalkers (probably the same ones stalking this owl, tbh). But, well, given you have a valid reason as to your drop in activity/why you might not be around as much, you could be counted as semi-active, therefore granting a little more leeway. It's not too much an issue in your case, since you're not in the administration team nor do you have a 'higher up'. We can discuss this more in-depth over at the thread once it's made, because there's more to this topic, I just feel like maybe it should be discussed a little more privately. Winter Solstice Location & Portkey INHUMAN SCREECH SCREAMING A HUNDRED TIMES YES AHHH meep hihihi, sorry to bother but I noticed that you posted and rehrtgnksd - I was curious if you'd care for a rp? I've been itching to use Ezra Gyeong truthfully and haven't really tried him with many people. :That's okay! Most of my roleplays consist of me being dislodged in a different timezone anyway. I just post whenever I noticed someone else has and go from there. But furdyhgj I'm excited. Who would you like to try him with and would you like me to post first? ::Omgggg :O that would've been a good rp but i digress - ezra is pretty friendly with everyone. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say that bc if he gets close to someone, he gets hella protective and possessive and will likely curb stomp anyone who messes with them. XD But since you already posted a solo post with Rain, which I assume is with no one else since it's just her name on the rp then I could probably just go off that and make a rp with it? Unless you wanna' leave it solo and that's cool too; I'll post somewhere if not. TOL AND SMOL He loves his food! XD It's like the quickest way to his heart. jgthytjubhyuju I know. You would have never guessed his grandpa was grooming him for the Yakuza. :o :lmaooo. Ezra's Yakuza Mac n Cheese™ From Clara Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:28, December 5, 2017 (UTC) For Apollo ~ Thistle 21:31, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :) So every once and a while I pull up ask.fm because I'm bored and like to see if anyone's still using it. :P And your answer from 29 days ago happened to be the first one in my feed. ''- CK: because everyone else deletes their characters without ever giving them a chance and CK actually gives an effort to make them last several IC years. Queen of Realistic, everyone.'' Just wanted to let you know that I felt super honored to have been included in your list, and I appreciated the comment. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:49, December 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: SO SORRY! Yeah, it was Fabi I meant. I was just using the UMR as a way to find out who was in seventh, and since it didn't seem like she had a page, I completely skipped her. Also, I sort of picked up on a bit of a star wars reference in your owl to me... Nice job! I always look forward to your owls for either random facts or puns ;) Keep at it, gives me a reason to smile in these stressful times. ~ Thistle 14:47, December 7, 2017 (UTC) dungeon corridor posted there, rather than the dungeons, 'cause it leads to the common room and yeah. c: Hey! Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to rp? I was thinking maybe Ruiko and Gus? He's a year younger but they're both Slytherins and on the same Quidditch team. Though, if you rather rp some others, that's cool as well! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 23:23, December 19, 2017 (UTC) No Problem! No big deal! I'm still up for a rp, if you are. If so, could you post first? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 04:37, December 27, 2017 (UTC) AHAHA ITS OKAYYY Its totally finneeee!!! And I'm definately still up for an rp. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 12:22, January 10, 2018 (UTC) TBH I WAS THINKING THAT TOO LMAO ALTHO I THINK IG MIGHT END UP MORE SCARRED IN THE END imy I miss you!! Where are you, man?! I miss you so much this isn't funny xD Please come back, it'd be nice to see you again and talk with you and get back to RPing with you!! Please come back I really wanna see ur adorable face again <3 Re: Oh hey! That really was a long time ago :P Back in 2015 if I remember correctly, wow I can't believe it's been so long since I've been on DARP or even seen you! I haven't seen you around the wiki since I came back :( It would be nice to have you on! There's a lot of stuff going on and I think it'd be fun if you could jump in with everyone :3 We always need more faces around here, especially familiar ones! If you're ever on don't be afraid to drop me an owl to ask for an RP or to work on a character together or whatever it is! I'm always up for anything <3 Music is for everyone~ 14:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) missing u sobraaaaang namimiss kita <3 PAINTEDRED 22:58, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :huhu chat soon pls :((( i love u PAINTEDRED 02:10, April 2, 2018 (UTC) WHAT I'M SO SORRY HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY OMFG <3 uh oh What happened? :( If I were around, I'd have made you a birthday card. I like making those. They're fun. lee jongsuk is a gift from the heavens WYWS IS ONE OF THE BEST KDRAMAS I HAVE EVER SEEN 100/10 WOULD WATCH AGAIN DPAHDLFJWL wELL HE COULD BE WE DUNNO tbf same i legit cried when i finished it like i need a season 2 gkmme ok but your own profile pic is qt af??? fit for a qt person ofc. tbh this is probably me being weird but i wanted a gif pfp that was properly sized lmao so i searched through my archives and i found the jessica gif :D i'm glad someone appreciates it bc jessica is #queen Birthday Well I'm here now!! We need to talk and catch up!! Re Ye sure that's totally fine c: AH HI Heyy! It's totally fine. I haven't been quite great when it comes to activity either so I get it. We definately need to rp soon though! Just let me know when all your character page stuff is put together and everything /// Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 23:23, May 14, 2018 (UTC) For Rain Feel free to post on her office when you have the chance! bruh I know this was ong's elected pic on his fan cafe also MAKE HER HERE COME ON I LOVE COLD AF CHARACTERS Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:34, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Vigilance lol of course! I don't really plan on closing sign ups anytime soon tbh xD 11:00, May 27, 2018 (UTC) re OMG NO I REMEMBER YOU HI OMNI its good to be back!! LETS RP TOGETHER SOON BUB <3 Shademoon (talk) 13:13, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Katherine Hey Omnia c: So, as i've decided to join darp i've been on the look out for models and who i might use. Katherine Mcnamara was one of those models but, of course i looked her up and learned that you were already using. So, i was wondering if you'd mind sharing her? my plans are to make her a 16-17 student character. Of course, your welcome to decline, i just thought i'd ask and see what happens c: RE:Katherine Ok so, i did some digging and by digging i simply typed in Mcnamara in this wikia's search. And it seem as if it was actually queen on anarchy, who was also using Katherine. As far as i can see (based of the user model registration) Jaye isn't using her nor does she have her reserved. As for Queen's Katherien character, she has been "preserved". Yuki You know you ould have gotten around that rule simply by saying something along the lines of, "Yuki's first sign of magic was an enigma - It wasn't a determined action, and nobody could figure out exactly WHEN it happened. That's why when Yuki's hogwarts letter came around, everyone was so very... Confused." Something like that. You didn't need to argue it for two months especially after you got denied. There are ways to be creative about it. The trick is figuring it out :) Also the range is 4-5 for early, 6-9 for regular, and 10 and beyond for latebloomers.Just saying. 05:04, July 24, 2018 (UTC) You know they're in the process of remastering the entire sorting process right? Maybe just deal with it for now? It's really not that hard. I understand the shitty WEEK, but you were arguing it for almost a MONTH. It was rude, frankly, how you've been treating Vic, who was just doing her JOB. Instead of arguing, why not just fix it? There was Nothing Else wrong with your forum. It was just the age thing and you had to argue that for a Month. I would have understood if it were multiple things, but something so simple as the Age. For a Month. And not allowing you to be creative? The entire thing is up to your whim, with maybe???? Three required things? If you want Totally Freee(!) Creative Writing, write a book. The wiki has Rules. Follow them. Have fun recreating Yuki's forum. 05:15, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Forum I'd just like to inform you that you aren't the only person going through a really shitty time. I almost had to be hospitilized two weeks ago. I am not targeting you. I am not suddenly enforcing a rule on you because of who you are. I don't give one single fuck who the person is - I'm going to do my job, no matter how stupid or tedious the thing I'm asking is. I'm trying to be fair and follow the preestablished rules until I get a chance to sit down and write them all my fucking self. Every forum i have ever done has been checked for age of magic requirements. I tell almost everyone that - hell, i've enforced it with the other bcrats so I don't understand where all this saltiness is coming from because frankly, I sure as hell don't deserve and I refuse to take the abuse from you. copy and paste the damn forum or move on. DARP is not changing the rules for you or anyone. You know what? What does it fucking matter. Contact Jaye if you wanna continue because she is now in charge of sorting. I'm over this. I'm just a little hurt and surprised by your behavior and in an entire month, I haven't even got one ounce of an apology. But who cares right? What does it matter if you chew someone out because you aren't so well off yourself. You're mental state is not an excuse to treat me like a piece of shit. Yuki Sugiyama Hello! I'm just passing by to inform you that I've made a comment in Yuki's forum that I hope you'll read. :) Turning a New Leaf I remember all our good times, whcih is why I was so shocked. I could have been a bit nicer with how I handled it and I'm sorry. I don't do well with really anything. Of course I forgive you, Omnia. An apology is all I ever really needed. I know yours in geniune. I'm sorry about everything that's happened, ooc and irl for you. I wish I could make things better but I think I'm in the same boat. <3 honestly I probably wouldn't have said anything if it weren't for the way you treated Vic, so thank you for apologising to her. That being said, I agree while it's a rule that could be very annoying... It's still a rule. I'm sorry for how I came off. I get a little overprotective of Vic. She's one of my closest friends. And no, nobody hates you. I just personally think this could have been avoided entirely with some face to face talking on chat. Anyways. I do love you, I'm just over protective of my wiki mum. Bye. 15:37, July 24, 2018 (UTC) tagged ppl yike ������ that's defo maia, hel and diana fuckin b e t also updates on one lucien verlac he's been spotted somewhere outside venice ������ Rp �� Omg, I was the same way last night. I wanted to rp but was so tired I just couldn't think up even a sentence! I would do Hekate buttt the lil wench is in for a month's worth of detention while on the train. Lmao, it would be her who gets detention before even seeing Hogwarts. So no Hogsmeade visits. :x Unless you have a student to rp with her. OTHERWISE, i already adore yuki and I love my firstie so definitely Twyla and Yuki. <3 Ou or Bella x Apollo. I suppose it depends on who you wanna rp the most! I'm fine with any. YUKI PLS maia's response: the way everyone expects us to always be stuck together like peas in a pod is lowkey concerning ft do tell them im neither your nor prince edgy's keeper, nor are any of you my keeper next time thnx oomph thanks for caring about me btw i care about u too oomph i feel rly bad that i had to make him a minor char but rn he's rly ??? in my mind but for some reason when it comes to me saying how different he is from felix i know! everything! about him. his original plan was to be a "edgy anime villain" but ??? at that too. anyway there are still too many ships on darp and not enough friendship going around but in my heart they're still friends! (also there's too many ships that are love at first sight and no pain we need more heartbreak on the wiki ok) i need to go register myself for school and do my highly not done summer hw but i'm here talking bc i'm sad and you're interesting oomph so i Feel You. just your self-deprecating humor! btw i haven't even mentioned this but cba to go edit my perfectly fine first paragraph but i'm actually gonna kill off basti oof because i always wanted to participate in these cool "your characters might have a chance of dying!" but i've always had plans with everyone so ;-;. but i'm still gonna reply to your imagine bc i like urs uwu. felix is honestly such a baby like he doesn't know whether he should copy everything basti does or just oppose him so he ends up doing both but he also has a thing for not getting involved in Messes but he gets involve anyway. and i find it ironic that "we bonded over watching people die" bc basti's gonna die too so welp! anyway i gotta go so like ye thanks for that message xD lOOK I STILL HAVE TO ADD A PICTURE ALSO I ENCOURAGE YOU TO SEE MATEOS POST ON THE VIGILANCE HQ BYE READ IT AND WEEP FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CK edit- this is not directed at ck its just that i had to finish the word i was tryna scream things- rain bumping into mateo at his funeral tbf both ethan and rheine are too stubborn to stay dead damn pan/bi